Real Sight
by Mashiara91
Summary: Originally posted as part of the clamp kinkmeme over at LJ. It's Post series and Fai has gone blind. short oneshot. warning: contains lemon!


**This was originally posted as part of the clamp-kink anonymous meme over at LJ. Sorry it took so long to de-anon, but I guess I sorta forgot about it :(**

**The meme was as follows: **

"**Kuro/Fai; post-series, most likely in Nihon. One of the two is blind (preferentially Fai, also OK to be Kurogane) and are still adjusting and getting used to it. Some sadness on the part of the blind party that they can't see their lover anymore."**

…**.and here's my response: Enjoy! **

**ooo**

**Real Sight**

**oo**

You know it was the right thing to do, because there was no other choice.

You gave up your magic again, felt as it drain out of you completely with no hope of ever returning. Not this time. And this time, it wasn't enough. So you gave up your sight, because really this world wasn't worth looking at if he wasn't there beside you.

You bring him back from the threshold of death, but you cannot see as his eyes flutter open. Only feel his palm resting on the side of your face. "Fai, what have you done?"

His voice makes your heart leap, and to think you might have lost it forever.

You know you're crying, only when you feel the trails of salt left on your cheek, and he kisses them with warm lips. His warmth engulfs you and you feel his arms wrap you securely in their grasp, his scent surrounds you, and it's familiar and safe. You can almost picture his worried face, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips tight. But you will never see those eyes again, and the finality of the situation rests heavily on your chest.

But it was the right choice, and you can not regret it.

Now you realize that you've become useless to Syaoran on his journey, so you decide to stay behind in the next world you come by, but Kurogane objects sharply and at first you don't understand. It's only when you pick up Watanuki's voice in the background that you realize your ninja has a wish of his own. He wants to return to Nihon, and it shocks you to the bone…how can he leave? But then he says "we" and you realize this is all being done for you. "What about Syaoran?" you ask, and you know that he hesitates, because the boy's like a son to him, but his voice does not waver when he says that it'll be fine. You believe him.

The goodbye is tough and you hear the worry in the young man's voice, but he tries not to show it. Actually, it's a surprise that you can pick up on it, guess you've been together that long. You smile happily and ask him to apologize to Sakura-chan, you wish you could have seen her one more time. Now you never will.

The tears don't fall this time, and you feel the air around you shift. They're gone and it's over and the only thing keeping you steady is the firm grip on your shoulder and the presence that you know best. His touch is the only thing that isn't foreign or strange. You're in Nihon now, and you try to remember what it looked like, but all that comes up are vague images and incomplete landscapes. The fragrances around you are new but inviting, the ground beneath your feet strange but welcoming. This land isn't so bad, because it's his land and it's familiar by default.

That night, he holds you for the first time since it happened. And it's slow because he's afraid he'll scare you. But that only makes you laugh, for even if you don't see him you already know exactly what he's going to do. You know the way his chest will press against yours and slide as he moves to deepen the kiss. You know how he'll trail kisses along your neck and shoulder because he loves that skin the most, and he loves the sounds you make when you're caught between being tickled and pleasured. You know the way his palm will rest on your lower back as you kiss and will only move lower after you allow it. He's a gentleman to the last.

He pushes your knees up and just when you think he's going to enter you, he stops. It's too long of a pause and it's foreign. You can't see his eyes, can't know for sure the expression on his face, and it's worrisome. But then you feel his breath on your face, feel the heat of his skin inches above you own. And that's when he plants a tender kiss on each of your closed eyelids.

Your chest feels so tight that you almost cry, but you don't because you just can't ruin the mood. You smile and he whispers softly, "I love you." You don't know how you know this, but you guess that this time he isn't blushing and he isn't embarrassed. He's sincere and if you could open your eyes, you know that you'd find a determined look to rival your own.

He's determined to make you come in every possible way, and tonight he has no inhibitions. He licks and he fondles again and again, there's no end to it in sight. You're not complaining. As he's busy sucking you so hard you barely have room to think, your fingers entwine themselves in his hair. Though you've done it a thousand times, the fact that you can't see it makes it different. You're curious, as your hands roam over his shoulders and trace the contours of his toned muscles, memorizing his bone structure and skin texture. You didn't think there was anything new to discover in your Kuro-sama, but it is new in its own way. Who would've thought touch could be so…magical? Guess you didn't lose it after all, it only changed. This is more than fine, this is perfect. It sends a new excitement coercing through you and you relish the opportunity to discover something more of the man that's yours. Only you will know him this way. Only you.

He's such a tease! He won't let you rest for more than a few minutes before starting it all over again, you lose track of how many times you scream out his name in all its forms. Kurogane, Kuro-sama, and the one hundred and one variations that you still manage to cook up in the heat of the moment. But the name that makes him shudder is "Youou," and when you first say it, it's by mistake. But then he echoes your sentiment, whispering "Yuui" into your ear and you're both exposed beyond reason. Your souls bared completely, free for the taking. Add to that the way he picks up the pace and pounds into you hard and fast hitting just the right spot…! He just knows you too well. And again, you're not complaining.

He only lets himself enjoy release when it's almost near daybreak and you know because even the birds have begun to chirp. It's definitely the longest you've ever gone at it, and considering all the time spent, it's just so shocking when you realize, he really only came once. It's not fair, you think to yourself, and you really don't want it to be so unequal.

But whatever, you'll let him spoil you just the once. The next one's one you and you already have a good plan.

Maybe you'll blindfold him… See how he takes it… two blind men in the sack, huh?

As you lie in his arms and feel the sun tickling at your eyelids, you don't think it's weird at all.

'Sides, you were blind when you met and found sight through each other.

**-.-.-.-.-.-The end. **

**-.-**

**This is actually my first sex scene… which is why it took so long for me to decide to post it up… :s I know it's not explicit but that's cause I didn't think it fit. I would still love some concrit: I NEED IT, PLEASE! **


End file.
